Tales of the hungry wolf
by rendon
Summary: Alan, a young black teenage gamer from earth is worped into the world of Tales of the abyss. What awaits him there are friends that will not be forgotten, battles that have life and world changing outcomes,and love.
1. Score 1: The worp

Tales of the hungry wolf

Put into a otaku's dream come true, young Alan is forced to live through the story of Tales of the abyss while simultaneously coming to grips with his own issues, carving a place for himself in the world and of course growing up. A struggle for survival, a tale of love and friendship so strong that not even the strongest blade or toughest fist could break the bonds. NataliaxOC, LukexTear,OCxTear, implied AnisexIon, Legrettaxvan, and lastly NataliaxAsch. Rated M for heavy violence, disturbing content, blood, foul language, and adult situations. -Self insert and also an OC is based on a close friend of him named Ivan-

Me: Aw hellz yeah! Finally I can put this on ! I hope people go easy on me and give me reviews.

Luke: Your writing skills are horrible, and your voice is annoying so shut up! Why would you insert yourself anyway?

Me: Damn your a douche bag! Shut the fuck up! Prissy pants rich boy!

Luke: Dont you tell me to shut up!

Me: Ugh! I have to deal with this guy later, crap! Im surprised he even knows what self insert means since hes stuck in the mansion all the time.

Luke:Whatd you say?!

Me: Just do the disclaimer dammit

Luke: -sighs- Rendon in no way shape or form owns Tales of the abyss or any songs he uses, all he owns are his OCs, and the few original enemys or ideas he comes up with. -Grumbles- There

Song for first score: Uverworld: Chance.

The air was cool,and the tree's swayed from the gentle breeze. The night lights shined illuminating the sidewalks and making three small buildings cast a a small one-bedroom apartment, making all sorts of noise as he tried to make his own dinner was a young teenage boy. The boy grunted "Dammit, you could have left me some food money mom! You know I cant cook worth shit!''.

The boy ruffled his hair which was in a classic 70's afro, he wiped sweat away from his dark brown skin, and tipped up his brown frames. He was just your every day seventeen year old. He liked hanging out with friends,  
pulled pranks, made somewhat decent grades, played video games and of course was perverted when it came to women.

His name was Alan,but he liked people to call him Al for short. Al was slightly pudgey but his form was defined from walking and trainning for martial arts a lot. Al groaned as he burned himself trying to cook on an old non-electric stove top, a searing smoke came up as he had the eye on too high to cook a simple chicken breast on ''Fuck this! I'll just use money from the bucket savings!'' with that, Al grabbed the household phone, dailed a number and order pizza. With a deep sigh he went into his room, which was quite small,  
only having a dresser, bed, and a small took a look at himself ''I think my clothes are alright''. He wore simple blue jeans,  
converse and a plain white looked up at the sky through his window ''Today kinda sucked....my grades are low, everyones making fun of me, I'm still girlfriendless and exams are coming up''. he saddend himself.

Alan looked at the rooms corner and smiled ''But at least I'll always have my PS2!'' he lifted the machine and connected the auidio video plugs. Next he thum'b through a small pile of cases untill he stopped at one: Tales of the abyss. Out of all his games he liked this the best for its characters, action, and story. Al took the disc and place'd it in the playstation. He leapt onto his plain blue bed and fiddled with the controller. The cenimatic opening of the main character jumping off a plane and killing monsters made a smile come on Al's face.

Pressing the buttons he went to the load screen and looked at his accomplishment: All characters were level 60 with 50 hours into the looked at his usual party of Luke, Tear, Guy, and Jade. He had always used those three characters. Luke for his strength and bravery,  
Guy for his speed and coolness, Tear for her healing abilities and sterness and Jade for his magic, Cynicism and because he was just...Jade.

Going back to the main menu he thought ''I wish my life was like theirs....full of adventure, love, and badass fights...not being in a shitty apartment'' he chose New Game and waited, as everytime the game's narrator spoke: ''Kimlasca Lanveldear, ND 2000'' Al waved his hand ''Yeah, Yeah, Yeah''. Suddenly Al felt a strange cold come over his body and he herd a female voice speak: ''Prepare''. He felt as if he herd it before but couldnt recollect as the screen went blank and the controller burned his hands ''What the fuck?! Ow!'' he shouted.  
The screen came back on, now with a sceen of Luke, Guy, and Van sparring. ''In full anime? I've never seen this part....'' he thought for a second because the next instant he felt sharp pain all over his body. He for a second, thought the floor faded from beneath him and he saw nothing but darkness, in the dark was a floating light. He cried out in despair as the pain knocked him out.

Score 1: The worp. End.


	2. Score 2: Red lion and black wolf 1

Me:Tada! The second chapter of---

Luke: I am Luke Fon Fabre! -Stands, haughty expression on his face-

Me: Damn it Luke! We know your stupid name! You fucked up the introduction you lil shit!

Luke: Whatd you just say?! Im of royal blood! Dont speak to me like that!

Me: Your royal aight, a royal pain in my ass -facepalms- here is a picture of what the main characters in TOA look like .

Luke: I look awesome with my red hair! -smiles-

Me: Dammit! Cuz of you I wont get any reviews!!!!

Luke: Meh

Me: -sighs- please enjoy this whoever is reading it, and if you can give a review, please and thanks.

Luke: You forgot to say you do not own Tales of the abyss characters or property.

Me: Yeah yeah. To let people familiar with the game know, I am changing certain events in the game and adding new ones.

Score 2: The red lion and the black wolf part 1.

A light breeze crawled through the warm air around the illustrious courtyard of the famous mansion of the Fabre family, the lush light green grass complemented the eyes of the young man who was in a excited dash, his long crimson hair slightly covered his face, and his long ghost white jacket flapped from the breeze. The sun made the boy's scimitar glint from the reflection, his fingerless gloves drenched in sweat, he let out a tired groan as his feet were tired from the running. "On your feet Luke, stay frosty!" called out a deep voice that seemed to belong to a man of great calibur in weapons. Luke sighed "Damn it!" his left hand flicked upwards, thus making the sword glide in the air, a humming sound echoed signaling the clash of scimitar to longsword. The redhead smiled, how he enjoyed this so, sparring with master Van was the only thing that he could do that didnt involve teachings of how to be proper or pressure to learn from old dusty books and such. Luke dipped low evading what could have been a fatal downwards slash that nicked his cheek a little "Ha! Your getting rusty mas--" the old man moved in a blur of white, his beared rustled a little from sweat, and his baggy pants along with his vest were slightly cut from letting a few of Lukes strikes get him. "Getting cocky I see" spoke Van he backhanded Lukes horizontal slash and weaved to the right, gripping his sword tighter before thrusting and colliding with his students sloppy block that made the boy skid backwards. "Ive already knocked out Guy, without speed what can the strongarm do?" jested the master. The Fabre heir smirked "I can do this!" he ran at Van swinging wildly in a jump attack "Your forms off!" called out the old man "Gotcha master!" chimed the boy who let himself fall down on his rear end as from the corner near a statue of his mother a yellow flash sped near Van and a silver katana glided to nick Vans finger. By Luke stood a short haired blond whose lean form and eyes invited in women. "Nice Guy!" the blond wore very tight black slacks and a long-sleeved brown vest, his sheath for his blade was at his side, a small click herd from the sword being placed back in. "Your getting old Van" jested the teen. Guy "Bet he cant dodge this!" unsheathing his sword once more, a blue light gathered swirling around the blade to its very tip, the azure light then flashed and Guy slashed upwards from the grasses touch "Demon Fang!" he cried, a blue shockwave crawled right at the old one who smirked "Rudimentry!" bare handedly he slapped the blast away harmlessly into the air which it dispersed in. "Wow master Van!!" yelled Luke excited. The old man chuckled "The simplest things amaze you Luke Your plan was good but simple". "It was really Guy but I was still awesome!". They all stood in the center of the courtyard, next to the statue of Lukes father who looked stout and proud. A young maid ran quickly, she used a hand wiping sweat off her brow and bowed with a frantic look on her face "E-Excuse me master Luke!" the red head groaned "Come quick theres someone unconciouss by your room!" The group ran quickly to the door that was on the courtyards other side next to a small pond. A body was found there that didnt move. Guy's expression became curious in manner "A...kid?" Luke's anger rose up "What the hell?! Did this guy sneak in here or something? Hes got in the way of my trainning session!!" Luke poked the boy with a wooden sword that had replaced his scimitar as he had handed it to Van. "No reponse". Van held his longsword "There are no signs of forced entry...maybe he was a hypperessonance user and worped?. But I feel next to no fonons..." Luke's master walked closer to the body.

Luke was slightly surprised "Master?" his teacher replied to him, "He might be trouble...." Luke looked frantic "Well he seems close to being my age, 17 and has not done anything plus itd be a pain to everyone to clwan the mess up if you killed him so just....put him my old room". Instantly two male's covered in thin silver armor came and picked up the boy, Luke looke at the child's black hair and sleepy expression "Is that how people sleep on the outside?" he asked himself quietly. 


	3. Score 3: Red Lion and Black wolf 2

Me: Here we are ladies and gents the third helping of TOTHW -a lil proud-

Luke: If they wanted a third helping they would have given a review -huffs-

Me:Shut the fuck up!. Reviews come with time .

Luke: Obviously your wanting one -angry-

Me: Luke shut up, just shut the fuck up -down trodden-

Luke: He dosent own TOA.

Score 3: The red lion and black wolf part 2.

His chocolate brown eyes slowly opend in a haze his head ached and every muscle throbbed in pain "F-uck" he stuttered, he placed his hand on his head then jolted realizing he was in unfamiliar surroundings. "Guh!" he rose half up he noticed the room was spacious with fancy decorated vases, tables and chairs with a large window that was a little high along with a huge mirror. "Where the hell am I?" Alan noticed he was covered by a thick red blanket, he jumped out of the bed he was in and looked around, frantic, he felt his face for his glasses. "Shit mom'll kill me if I dont have em" he was alarmed to find he could see without the frames and gave up as he realized they were nowhere to be found. He fell on the mirror as he was searching. His eyes widend as he saw he looked nothing like his former self. He felt through short black hair that was striaght "Agito style?!?!?!" he tugged on what was a leather jacket that reached to the midsection, his fingers rubbed on the brown full finger gloves. He looked at his back seeing black jeans with crow colored chuck style shoes. He nervously felt around his neck then let out a sigh seeing as his plain silver cross necklace from his mother was still there along with a pair of goggles. "..Not bad at all...still a lil pudge but feh" after inspecting himself he took another gaze around "Just where am I though?" he walked up to a red door, tugging on the knob he could not get himself free "Damn!" he put an ear to the door as he herd voices.

"His clothes are unfamiliar and we found no identification on him either" boomed a deep powerfull voice. A light tone spoke in reply to it "Well dear, he hasn't caused any trouble or hurt Luke, so we shouldn't harm him". Master Van sighed and spoke up "I guess your right lady Fabre. We'll leave him be as a playmate of sorts". Alan's eyes twicthed at their talk of him "I'm not like some fucking stray dog they found in a allyway and decided to keep!!" he let out a sigh, relaxing his muscles and he leaned against the wall. He was slightly puzzled at who the voice's belonged to. The last voice sounded quite familiar to him. Luke poked at the door and peeked at his "guest" through the high window on a tree branch. Guy was right by his master and shook his head "Luke what are you doing?". The eager boy spoke up with pep "Trying to look at the peasent! I'm bored and curious!" Guy sighed and closed his eyes, slinging his sheathed blade over his shoulder "You shouldnt call people peasents Luke" . The spoiled Fabre heir yelled in a childish tantrum "I can call him what I want, this is MY mansion and he came in uninvited!!" Van walked to his pupil and placed a hand on his head sternly he chastized him "You shouldnt speak that way to a friend". Guy smiled and laughed casually "Its alright Van. I never taught him manners or morals when he was little".

Al growled and hit the wall "Peasent?!?!?! Fuck you!!" he absolutely hated being called that or any other name that was geared towards his trait of poverty. Alan listened carefully to each word that was spoken the voices became more and more like ones he knew from somewhere. "Did they just call that guy Luke?...that voice and attitude...could it be?" a twinge of excitement and fear was in the teens eyes now and they gleamed with it. He ran to a nearby dresser and dug through it until he found a box which contained a map. He folded it out on the bed and looked at the worlds name "Auldrant......." then at the countries "Kimlasca...Malkuth..those names are from...Tales of the abyss!!!" his eyes became dialated as he realized he was no longer in his little town of michigan city, that he was not in the united states or even on the planet earth, he was now in the world of Tales of the abyss, in the coveted Fabre Mansion. He remembered his own words "Wish my life could be like theres huh?...wish granted...heh" he sweated and it dripped on the hardwood flooring. He threw the map onto the floor and crawled in bed feeling tired and sluggish "Is this for reals?..if it is...heh heh." his mind was restless as he thought of the possibilities, one very perverted one came into his mind, that of touching the breast of a very curvy healer "Tears melons!!" a chibi expression and nose bleed stained the covers. He then looked at the rooms corner "Mom.." he thought of his one and only parent, his room...if this was real would he lay there once more?. His head ached as he thought too much, he looked through the pouchs of the jackets inside and also he looked in the belts pouch, finding a familiar item he loved with all his heart. "My Ipod?!?! Aw fuck yeah!" he exclaimed, he found his earbuds and placed them in each her, cranking on the song Exodus by Utada Hikaru, using the soothing song to wash his stress.

In the cool of night Luke was also asking himself questions. "That Guy could've been from the outside, I wonder what I can ask him tommarow..like whats it really like outside these walls...this prison". Surprisingly a voice came in reply to him "Plenty of things for you to ask him, for you to discuss, but I do not think youd like to ask them when he is alseep" "Guy?". The blond chuckled "Time for bed mister" Luke grimaced 'Im no little boy!..Though I am tired" the child of nobility walked off to his room closing the door before giving one more look at the door the other boy was in. As they slept both boys dreamts of a red lion and black wolf, standing majestically reigning over all other creatures of every creed in proud roars and strong howls. 


	4. Score 4: The fated day part 1

Sorry I havent updated in forever. I lost my urge to write for a while but its back now so here we go onto the fourth chapter.

Score 4:The fated day.

Next day -morning-

Alan woke up the next day when the rays of the sun hit him square in the boy rubbed his eyes open and rolled around until he fell off the bed. "Ow! Damn it! Buddy! You made me fall". He automatically yelled. Alan groand as he picked himself up realizing he was still in the abyss sniffed himself and sighed "Ew...morning stench..I need to wash up."

Looking around he tripped over something "Fuck! Ow!" turnning around where he fell he saw a grey tin of water with a rag and soap and a loaf of bread on a plate with tea and a peice of paper under the bucket. Taking it Alan read it aloud "Listen stranger I've had my servents provide cleaning utensils and food for you to think Im being nice.I just dont want you to feint when I ask you questions about the outside." "Kiss my ass!" After throwing a small tantrum Alan ate then washed up. Luke stared at the sky bored out of his mind. The red head sighed looking at the giant floating rocks in the turned and looked at his luxurious room. "Same room Diffrent day"

he spoke. The Fabre heir unlocked his door at the courtyards far left,then started walking to the strangers room but a butler stopped him."Young master should not socalize with low class strangers without your guards".Young Luke gave a look of scorn "I know I know!But Im the master and your the servent I can speak to whoever I want!" "Yes of course but your parents will send and envoy to you should wait in your room" The red head sighed then walked back sitting on his whistled and waited till a throbbing pain shot through his head. A voice rung in his mind "Luke...fragement of my soul...please listen to me..if you resound..." the voice's words became garbled and the boy couldnt hear anymore.

"Damn it!Why dose this keep happening?" the Fabre child kneeled in pain. A male voice called out. "Luke!What is it?Having one of those headaches?" Luke huffed "Guy is that you?" The blonde stood leaning against the rooms window.

Young Luke responded "Its okay...its gone" and stood eyes twitching the boy spoke "I wish I knew what the hell it was...its so annoying." His friend looked out at the trees thinking briefly "They are getting more started after you were kidnapped by Malkuth seven years ago". Luke spat at the ground "Thanks to them Im going " Wanting to lighten the mood Guy changed the subject "What do you wanna do today?Speak to that boy" Instantly Luke smiled and got happy "Of course! I wanna ask him questions about the outside!". "Did you seen master Van today?" Lukes face was now puzzled "Master Van's here today?No I havent seen him,I thought today he was off."

The blond servent shook his head "Well hes here today" The red head immaturely whined "No one tells me anything!Good for nothings!"

Before he could continue his rant a maid knocked on the door "Uh oh!Cant let anyone see me here?" He gave Luke a two finger salute and jumped out the window. Again the maid called out "Master Luke". Luke turned to regard her "Yeah yeah I hear you come on its open" The girl walked inside his room and bowed before speaking "Your mother and father want to see you" After groaning Luke dismissed her and walked into the his fathers room. "You wanted to see me father?" Duke Fabre nodded and motioned for his son to sit. Luke turned to Van happy to see him "Hey! Master Van! Do I get to train with you today?" Van shook his head "Lets talk business first Luke..."


	5. Score 4:The fated day part 2

Luke:Long time no update Rendon.

Me:Shut the hell up! Anyway here we are ladies and gents. The next chap-

Luke:Blah blah blah. He dosent own Tota he owns Alan though.

Alan sighed it had been six hours! It was the afternoon and still no one came inside or unlocked the boy looked out at the window seeing a red head young man walk out of a door,looking very angry. "Is that Luke?". Luke growled and came near to Al's room and kicked the door. "Its so unfair!.Master Van has to leave tomorrow and cant come back till he finds some Fon master? Thats bull! I want Van to stay!First they lock me up now this!". Al was quite close to the door so he felt it slam him because Lukes kick."Ugh!" Luke looked around obviously forgetting the boy was in there.

The spoiled brat sighed and calmly spoke "Well at least Guys good with a sword so I can train with him and they said that kid could be my new playmate" he walked away not hearing the swear words from Alan. At the court yards circular center Van spoke to Guy "I'll leave everything to Duke,The king and Luke's rep-" he stopped as Luke came closer to them. "Guy?Whats up?" "Nothing just asking Van some tips, swordsmen to swordsmen" meanwhile Alan punched the door trying to break it. "Break shit!". He stopped as he herd a strange melody sung by a female voice "Twe le ze ca ro Twe Ze" Alan herd the sounds of guards falling. "What was that...Tear!Ah dammit its happening just like the game...Ive gotta get out before the hyperressonance else I'll be stuck here and not find a way to get home"

"Luke did you not hear me?" the light of the sacred flame snapped back to reality. "Huh?Oh right!" he ran to the opposite side of the court yard about a yard away from Van who took out a wooden dummy. "Are you ready?". "Yes Sir!" Luke arched his left hand to his back pulling out his wooden blade. Guy sat on a near by bench "I guess I'll watch from see what you got Luke!" "We'll start with the basics" Luke nodded his head and ran foward to the dummy "Yah!" he cried as he slashed it vertically across the chest and jumped back. "Very good Now remember combonation the vulnerable spot then weaken it" The red head smirked and dashed he lifted his sword up as if he was gliding it, first he horizontally hit the stomach,then diagonally sliced the shoulder and finally Luke thrusted into the dummys gut.

Van smiled at his pupil "Next Guarding" he walked to the dummy and placed his palm to it. Guy lightly laughed "Fontech gotta Love it" Luke was confused at the mention but brushed it off. "Remember Luke stay on your feet" the dummy started to move and swing its blade of goat quickly brought up his sword in a sloppy block,then swung up his left to block again. He stepped backwards and almost tripped,bareley avoiding a quick horizontal cut. The dukes son held up his blade with both hands in a guard that made the dummy give a yard or two away. "Now's an appropriate time for an arte is it not?I thought you fang blade remember?" Luke blocked another slash and smiled at Vans energy into his heels and arms,Luke dashed doing a weave to dodge a slice slashing the dummy down the middle before heaving up into the air with his left "Fang blade" he cried.

The dummmy skided back and froze.

Luke herd a melody "Whats that?" "That voice?...No!" the fabre heir was froze in a strange paralysis. The court yard gardner spoke up "A fonic hym!Has a 7th fonist invaded the manor?".Guy leaned against a wall trying to resist the sleeping spell. "Dammit its putting me to sleep what the hell are the guards doing?" he atop the manner was a beautifull young girl around 17 whos cold blue eyes radiated with between her gloved fingers something shined. She leapt down and shouted "Vandesdelca!Prepare to die traitor!" she ran to Vans exposed side doing a light chop with a knife. Van easily rotated himself out of the way "Tear! I knew it!" he counter attacked trying to ram her with his sword the girl flipped to dodge. Luke,angry at his master being attacked cried out "Who the hell are you" he slashed the air readying to fight back. He started to glow a golden color, a ray of it hit Alan in his room. The boy glowed silver and knocked the door down. "You!" Alan cursed "Finally shit!". The silver haired girl turned around blocking with her staff Lukes attack. "No Stop!" shouted Van. The voice in Lukes head spoke "Resound the will of Lorelei will reach you!". Alan ran to the two jumping up to do an aerial kick that locked his foot between their weapons. "Peasent boy?" yelled Luke. "The 7th fonon and another force?' in a split second later a circular puff of smoke came up and the three screamed as they were worped. 


	6. Score 5: Long way from home

The sound of crackling fire awoke the heir to the fabre legacy. Luke's eyes slowly opened, he arose after hearing a feminine voice call out to him "Your awake? Good!."

Luke saw before him the woman that tried to kill his beloved mentor. "You!" he spat in disdain that was shortlived as he felt his rib slightly bruised. "Where are we?" the boy asked filled with wonder as he saw the moonlit white flowers of the valley before him. "Tataroo Valley..." A teenaged voice answered him.

Luke looked at the fire's source seeing the boy that was meant to be his 'playmate'.

"How do you know that?" the girl asked Alan.

The ebony skinned boy thought to himself

"Well I could blow my cover and say I'm from a place where all this is a fabrication for people's amusement...but I don't want their eyes bleeding and mouth's foam from shock"

"I'm just familiar with the place...it comes with being a uh...mercenary"

Luke looked intently at the boy...what if him appearing at the manor and this girl attempting to kil Van were all part of a plan? Luke gripped his wooden sword but stopped as he saw it was lightly mended with wrapping.

"Your lucky his kick stopped the force of your fonons...we could have ended up in the planet storm or killed." The girl spoke looking at Luke like he was a idiot.

"I owe no thanks to him!..Who are you two anyway?"

"Lady's first"

"My name is Tear..." The girl stated flatly her mind seeming to be on something else.

"I'm...Alan...just a random mercenary."

"Well the small tidbits of info you two give me dose not clear up who you are at all! For one why would a mercenary be at my manor randomly?"

Al had a toothy nervous smile "Eh...Exhaustion?"

"Enough with formalities..."

"Wait!...How exactly did we warp back there?" Luke asked still alarmed.

"Hypperessonance...a Isofonic resonance..." Alan spoke matter of factly remembering what was said in the intro of the game

"Well informed...Nevertheless I did not think Luke would be a 7th fonist aswell...I'm going to take him back to his manor...since your a mercenary could I have your help"

"Sure" Al rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait..."

"What now prissy pants?!" Al let out annoyed at his probing.

"What did you call me?"

Tear sighed "If you wondering how we are going to get to Baticul look..."

Luke stared off into the distance seeing a large body of water.

"The sea probably leads to Baticul...if we get a carriage once out of this ravine we will be fine"

Luke's eyes had a bit of wonderment in them like a newborn child. "So that's what the sea looks like?"

"This place is monster filled so be careful..." Alan spoke with a nervous tone...this was the first time he ever would be in actual combat...

They traveled deeper into the valley when a wild boar and plant like creature came out of the bushes. Tear slung her knives that wisped into the air at the plant but it quickly weaved evading it. Luke shook as the boar came at him.

"Luke! Luke!" Tear called out. Alan sweated as he saw the monster about to make impact but then his body moved on it's own. Before Luke knew it he was pushed out of the way and Alan had taken the brunt of the attack.

The boy was hit in his nose feeling red lines of liquid squirt out. "I don't need you to protect me!" Luke screamed as he ran at the creature in a sloppy swing of his blade that knicked it's flesh.

Al was bucked to the ground once more, the boy's body racked with the sensation of pain "So this is what it's like?...This is what they went through when I had the controller in my hand?"

Luke had smacked wood to tusk in a tug of war that resulted in him being blown back.

"Stop thinking of the pain...think logically! Respond!...use your gamer's intuition!..Something is wrong here that monster is low level he should be dead by now!"

"Fang blade!" Luke sliced upward's then down at the plant destroying it. Alan got up "I can either take it like a bitch and die or fight to live...I choose living!" he ran forward his eyes focused. Al felt as if his arms were guided in their actions. He got into close contact with the monster before his arm glew and he swung down "Demon fist!" a small blue shockwave hit the boar killing it.

Tear casted first aid on both of them. "Well it seems you know a little something of combat" she giggled. Alan deep inside weeped chibi tears "I almost died because of walking bacon..."

Luke face palmed "Master Van taught me better than that..."

They continued to walk confronting monsters getting the basic combat down.

Alan jumped for joy over the last monster corpse he beat "Yeah!"

Luke smiled "I guess you helped a little peasant"

"Oh hey thanks- wait a fucking minute bitch who are you calling poor?"

Tear sighed...this was going to be a long trip to baticul.


End file.
